It is already known a digital surfacing process control which is based on a statistical control concept of a method of manufacturing ophthalmic lenses.
The process control comprises the steps of manufacturing a checking piece periodically, controlling certain characteristics on the checking piece and deducing, according to said certain characteristics, the root of a defect in the digital surfacing machine by using control charts associated with troubleshooting defects.